


Delay(ed)

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Harry Potter, Draco is tied up around his wrists and ankles, Established Relationship, Established Safe Words, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Restraints, Sub Draco Malfoy, but Harry Potter does bottom, so please keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco's delayed at work, and he's punished for it at home.





	Delay(ed)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all consensual bdsm play. Draco is fully aware of his rules, and that he broke them. This work is unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

It was 9:30pm and Draco was supposed to be home over two hours ago.

Harry had made dinner for them. Lit candles, cooked a roast. He even had sticky toffee pudding in the fridge, homemade whipped cream to top it.

And yet, Draco wasn’t there. 

He Owled, something about finishing up reports and being a little delayed in returning home. Harry had grumbled, balling the paper and tossing it into the fire. 

Not that Harry cared. He valued Draco’s work ethic, his push, the drive that helped him overcome the whole former Death Eater thing; the hard work it took to become Head Potions Master at a Ministry that had previously wanted to cast him to the wolves.

But rules were rules, and Draco had many. Top of the list being home by 7pm. He knew how work could take over his life, and his life was at home. At home with Harry.

So when he stumbled through the Floo at quarter past ten, the edges of his robes burning in the embers (Harry knew the risk, lighting a fire in the same passageway that would bring his husband home), he at least had the decency to look shameful.

“‘t’s okay,” Harry murmured, helping Draco stomp the flames out. “Just take a shower, yeah? And we’ll go to sleep. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

Harry had never been a good liar, but spinning the truth? That he could do. 

He was sure Draco was tired. His latest caseload had taken a lot out of him, making him burn the candle at both ends so to speak. Harry knew how much pressure rested on his shoulders, and he knew the perfect way to release the tension.

By adding tension. Punishment does sometimes lead to reward.

When Draco exited the showers, naked except for a fluffy towel wrapped around his freshly shampooed hair, Harry patted the sheets, encouraging Draco to join him in bed. Draco nestled along the pillows, placing a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek and began to get comfortable for a long-awaited sleep.

Too bad Harry had other plans.

As soon as Draco reverted to his normal position, curled up in a tight ball with a hand tucked under his head, Harry reacted. He straddled Draco’s bare hips, pressing his own nakedness into his lap, and began to restrain him.

Draco tried to fight as Harry grasped at his wrists, tying them to each bedpost in intricate knots of rope. Draco bucked his hips, crying out, trying to get Harry off of his body as he was fettered to the mattress, soon unable to move. 

“Think you can break the rules?” Harry asked, pulling one of the knots tighter. He examined it quickly, making sure blood was still pulsing to the edges of Draco’s fingers before twisting his body to face the footboard.

“No,” Draco huffed, tugging at his wrist restraints. Harry yanked his ankles apart, spreading his legs and knotting each one to the footboard. He reached down to Draco’s exposed taint, giving it a strong whack.

“No what,” Harry said, stroking the sensitive spot before spanking it again.

Draco yelped before responding. “No, Sir.”

Harry rubbed his perineum again, this time softer. He watched with amusement as Draco’s cock twitched, filling out and lengthening the more Harry teased.

“Since you delayed our dinner, darling, I think I’ll just delay your pleasure.” Harry stroked one finger up and down Draco’s length with a light, feathery touch. “And then when you’ve finally succumbed to your need, I’m going to chase mine.”

Orgasm control had been one of the hardest things for Draco to master. He was so used to getting exactly what he wanted right then. At the beginning of their relationship, Draco couldn’t even get Harry undressed before rutting and coming in his pants, their zippers still up and belts hardly loosened.

It had taken weeks for Harry to properly shag Draco, and even then Draco was usually begging for release as soon as he was filled. _Such a needy little thing_ , Harry used to say. 

Now he could last almost an hour against Harry’s hand, forty minutes with Harry’s mouth. The longest he’d lasted with Harry’s cock up his bum, or the reverse, had been ten minutes. 

But tonight was different. Tonight he’d push Draco’s limits, a punishment for breaking his own rules.

Harry wrapped a blindfold, silk and black, around Draco’s eyes. The room was already dark, but he wanted to take away as many of his senses as he could by restraining his arms and blocking out what little light still remained. 

He wanted Draco to hear though. Every pant, every moan, every cry, every scream that would escape his throat unwillingly, Harry wanted Draco to hear.

“Colour, Draco,” Harry asked as he tied the silk tight against his skull. Dutifully, Draco wiggled his toes and splayed his fingers, checking for any sign of tingling or loss of blood.

“Green,” Draco murmured, but Harry could guess that his heart was racing as he struggled to remain controlled. He knew this was a punishment, that the next minutes or hour would not be pleasant. Draco trusted Harry, though, even when he had broken their rules, and so he generally tried to gather his strength and take whatever Harry could give.

That trust had brought them together in a stronger way than anything else. The trust not to hurt, not to harm, not to reveal and taunt. Harry trusted Draco with his secrets and Draco trusted Harry with his heart. At the end of they day, they were on the same side. 

Harry took a moment to admire Draco’s body splayed out across their bed. His pale skin was practically glowing in the little moonlight that seeped through their windows, and Harry licked his lips, readying himself for his next move.

He bent down, licking a fat stripe up from the bottom of Draco’s rib cage towards the base of his neck, before swiftly taking one pert nipple into his mouth and the other into his hand. 

Harry didn’t start gently. He bit down on the nipple, rolling it around in his teeth, and took the other between his sharp fingernails, pinching hard. The effect was instantaneous. Draco was already whimpering, little mewls as Harry didn’t relent. 

When he did finally release Draco’s pink pebbles from his mouth and nails, he began to flick them with his thumb. The erratic pace was driving Draco crazy; he yearned for steadiness, for consistency, and instead Harry was offering disparity. 

When the pink nubs were red and peaked, Harry grabbed both between his fingers and twisted, eliciting a heated moan from Draco’s mouth. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Draco’s fully hard cock twitch under his fingers ministrations, especially when Harry’s hands released his nipples and dragged down his sides to the jut of his hip bones.

Draco moaned, arching his back, trying to entice Harry to touch him where he desperately wanted to be touched, but Harry didn’t. Not yet. Instead he licked at his nipples, the barest of touches from the tip of his tongue across the sensitive points, while his hands held Draco’s hips still. He tried to buck, hoping for more, but Harry’s hands gripped his waist instead, pushing him into the mattress.

Finally he relinquished, pulling his mouth off of Draco, and replacing the cool feeling of his tongue with the hard, sterile silver of clamps.

Draco panted heavily when the clamps bit down on his sensitive nipples, but Harry wanted to hear more. He wanted to know that Draco was already a mess from his punishment, even though it had barely started. So he lifted the chain that connected the two clamps and tugged, gently and upward, making sure his delicate nubs felt the raw bite of metal against the skin.

Draco yelped, a breathy little thing, and then his entire body shivered as if regretting letting his walls down already. He probably did; Draco hated how quickly of a mess he became when Harry touched him. They had both been circling around each other for so long that by the time they finally got together, the want, the need, the desire was so strong they could barely contain themselves.

Harry rewarded Draco yielding to his carnal desires by letting his hands wander across his body, flaying his fingers over his stomach, pressing down gently, giving him a sense of security in his naked, vulnerable state. 

His cock stood at attention, the tip red and swollen from excitement, barely a drop of precome at the head. It didn’t matter; Harry bent down and quickly licked the slit, teasing him, tasting him. Harry’s other hand found the base of Draco’s bollocks, and he tapped along his perineum in light, easy taps.

He pulled along the chain again, while teasing the base of Draco’s cock, and Draco groaned, panting, his lips swollen from where he had attempted to bite back sounds of his pain, of his pleasure. 

Harry wanted Draco to enjoy this; the punishment tonight wasn’t to deny Draco any gratification. The purpose of this play was to push Draco to his limits before allowing him to succumb to his need.

Starting a pattern, Harry let his hands graze either side of Draco’s hips, before grabbing the base and jerking upward, his hand loose and dry on Draco’s cock. He went slowly, his touch ebbing between hard and soft, the pull always rough. 

Draco’s hips pulsed up and down, finding, chasing Harry’s rhythm, and Harry couldn’t help but watch, licking his lips. A part of him wanted to lean over, wrap his mouth over Draco’s ruddy cock and swallow him down, feeling the pulse of his cock along his tongue, against the back of his throat.

Another time, he would have done so, replace the harshness of his dry hand with the wet warmth of his mouth. He’d suck him until Draco spilled his hot desire down Harry’s throat. 

Instead, he Accioed a bit of silk from their play trunk, and wrapped it around Draco’s sack, separating the two balls and knotting it gently around the base. Draco moaned loudly as the ring around his base grew tighter, but then his body relaxed back into the mattress. The silk would hold Draco’s orgasm at bay until Harry was ready to bring him all the way to the edge until he crested over.

He knew if he pulled off the blindfold, Draco’s eyes would be unfocused, blurred, rolled to the back of his head. He had given in to the sweet torture already, drifting off into subspace, his only focus on Harry’s touch and the knots restraining him.

Stepping back, releasing his touch across Draco’s entire body, Harry took a moment to appreciate his handiwork. His cock begged to be touched, hard and hanging between his thighs, but he didn’t. Impulse control was something he had been working on, and he had to keep a level head to make sure they both got what they wanted tonight.

The loss of sensation drove Draco crazy. His blindfolded head jutted from left to right, his entire body tense as he tried to hear even the smallest of noises around the room. Harry let him hear a creak near the doorframe, and his body whipped towards the sound. Then he silenced his footsteps and creeped to the other side of the room, slamming the drawer of their nightstand shut to announce his presence there as well.

Draco’s body squirmed as he tried to place Harry’s location, and Harry couldn’t help but grin. He was so desperate for Harry’s touch, moaning little pants as his cock twitched with need. Harry had pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer before closing it, and he unscrewed the cap and took his time coating the sticky liquid on his palm.

He approached the bed quietly, watching Draco breathe heavily, his entire body shaking with desire as he waited for Harry’s next touch. 

Finally, his hand dropped to Draco’s hard, throbbing cock, and Draco let out a guttural moan at the touch. His thighs quivered and his hips pulsed as Harry rubbed along his length. He twisted cruelty at the top of his cock, before letting his wrist glide back down to the base. 

Every stroke had Draco releasing moans, louder and longer than the one before. He was getting close, and had his balls not been knotted, Draco might have already come, Harry loved driving him to the edge, and watching his reaction as his climax was ripped away.

Instead of stroking up and down once more, Harry held his palm in place, and let Draco needily rut into it. His hips canted as he jerked himself on Harry’s hand, once, twice, three times, and when he pushed up for a fourth, Harry splayed his fingers and moved away. Draco’s cock pulsed into empty air, finding no friction, and let out a cry so desperate and needy it made Harry’s own cock pulse with desire.

He expected Draco to say something then, about how Harry was being cruel and ruthless, but he kept his mouth shut except for the needy moans spilling off of his tongue. His hips spasmed as his cock bobbed uncontrollably, searching for touch, for anything, and Harry wanted more than ever to give it to him.

But he didn’t. Instead, he checked his Tempus. It had been 25 minutes of teasing Draco to his limit. Draco’s supple thighs shook as he tried to control himself, tried to stop chasing his release.

When he finally settled, Harry began to rub the rest of his body, firm, soothing strokes, He pulled off the nipple clamps, and Draco sighed with relief. Harry nursed the raw points in his mouth, tenderly grazing them with his tongue and his lips. He felt Draco relax again beneath him as he panted with pleasure. 

His hands didn’t touch Draco’s cock again until his mouth had thoroughly kissed the length of Draco’s chest, all the way up to the crook of his neck. He lapped there, the hollow of his throat, the dip of his collarbone. He nestled his nose behind Draco’s ear, and whispered to him.

“You’re being such a good boy, for me, love. Taking your punishment so well.”

Draco moaned, canting his hips once more, and Harry pulled back, checking the knots around his wrists and ankles, the binding around his sack. He tapped on the tips of his fingers, checking for reflexes, and then let his fingers dance down the length of his arms. 

Breathing heavily, Draco tried to stay still, but his cock fluttered back and forth. Harry finally acquiesced, and began to give him little pulls at the tip of his cock, not with his entire fist, but just with his first finger and thumb. The slight touch, the quick tiny pulls, drove Draco mad, his whines getting higher and higher the more Harry teased him. 

He shuddered, crying out when Harry released his cock once more, his hands finding their way to his sensitive nipples. He squeezed hard as Draco’s hips rutted into the air, his cock red and ruddy and beautiful. 

Harry yearned once more to sink his mouth over Draco’s pulsing need, but he couldn’t. No matter how much Draco begged, he couldn’t find his release until Harry said so. 

40 minutes had passed. 

Draco’s cock trembled as Harry pinched his nipples mercilessly, and his thigh muscles pulled taught. He was searching, pleading with Harry to touch him again, but Harry’s hands stayed at the top of his chest as he watched Draco twitch with desire.

He began to cry, not the tiny whimpers from before, but full shaking sobs. Harry can’t help it. He pulled off Draco’s blindfold, and gasped at the sight.

Draco’s eyes were squeezed shut, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His beautiful blond eyelashes were clumped and dark from the moisture, and Harry wiped the corner of each eye, collecting the wetness on the pad of his thumb and bringing it to his mouth. He suckled at Draco’s tears, his cock hard and leaking, begging for it’s own release at the sight of Draco so open and desperate, his desire exposed on his normally masked face.

Harry wanted to see how much more he could take from Draco before he broke. He wrapped his hand around Draco’s needy cock, giving him strong, slow pulls. Admiring the way his hip bones jutted out as he arched his back, Draco took everything, anything Harry was giving him. 

His whines filled the room, and Harry could hear little curses finally breaking Draco’s resolve. It was beautiful; Harry’s cock ached as he tried to admire every last bit of Draco’s scrunched-up face and his needy desire. 

This time, Harry kept tugging as Draco’s tears flow freely, his mouth open in a long cry. He’s so close, his cock throbbing in Harry’s fist, his thighs stretching wider and wider as he begs for more. Harry knows if he were to release the knot tying off Draco’s scrotum, he would come, hard and fast. If he keeps going like this, it won’t matter how tight the knot is; Draco would still come like a needy little whore all over Harry’s palm. 

On his last pull, Harry twisted his hand and pushes his thumb into the top of Draco’s cock, grinding into the slit. The reflex is instantaneous; Draco’s entire body convulses, tugging against his roped shackles, as he whines and keens from the pain and pleasure of it all. His thighs jerk in a tantrum as soon as Harry released his cock back into the open air.

It’s been almost an hour, nearing the longest time Draco’s ever gone without coming, and his entire body is strung so tight. If Draco could hold out just ten more minutes, Harry would give him his reward. He knew he could do it; Draco was strong, stronger than anyone he knew, and determined. 

“Almost there, love. Just a few more minutes and I’ll ride you until you see stars.” Harry said aloud, his mouth hovering right over Draco’s pulsing cock. He was so stimulated that even the small shift of air from Harry’s breath is sending his body into a tizzy, squirming and writhing from agony. 

Harry’s palm filled with Draco’s cock once more, and Draco screamed, jerking upward, his body shifting from side to side as if trying to both escape Harry’s touch and beg for it, the need to come overwhelming his senses. 

Harry checked the Tempus again, and yes, it was finally time. Draco had made it. He had made it.

Pulling out his wand, Harry cast preparation charms on himself, opening him up and lubricating his passage. He swished a quick flick at Draco’s balls, releasing the string, his ears filling with Draco’s cries of relief. 

Crawling onto the bed, Harry straddled Draco’s hips before grinding himself along Draco’s shaft. 

“I’m going to ride you now, love. Wait until my word, and then you can come.”

He waited patiently, his cock pressed against Draco’s own sensitive one, until he saw Draco nod in understanding. The nod was slow, barely there, but it was all the acknowledgement Harry needed to continue. 

Harry carefully aligned himself with Draco’s cock, and slowly sunk down, impaling himself on Draco’s need. Each inch that Harry took had Draco moaning, bucking and crying out.

“No, Harry, I can’t, please, I’m about to come, please, please, please!” Draco was keening as Harry continued to lower himself, slowly, steadily. 

“Yes, you can love. Just wait until I’ve swallowed your cock.” Harry moaned at the stretch, at the burn in his thighs from his slow drop. “Your cock feels so good, Draco, you’re so good for me.”

Soon, Harry was fully seated, the coarse hairs of Draco’s groin tickling his own perineum. He cast one more Tempus, and finally satisfied with the time, Harry began to rock himself on Draco’s swollen, sensitive cock.

“Come for me, darling,” Harry said finally, and Draco’s entire body convulsed at his words.

It took mere seconds after the words escaped Harry’s mouth before Draco was screaming with abandon, his cock finally pulsing with release. Harry continued to ride him, quick rolls of his hips as his arse filled with hot come, Draco’s eyes welling with fresh tears of relief. 

The night wasn’t over, though. Harry yearned for his own release.

He continued to ride Draco, his hips snapping as he rocked along Draco’s overstimulated length. Draco’s eyes opened wide, the ecstasy from his orgasm before quickly replaced with trepidation. 

“I told you, baby. First your pleasure, and then mine.” Harry grinned as he continued to thrust down on Draco’s cock, still hard and lubed from his orgasm just moments before. 

“Please Harry, please,” Draco cried out, and whether he was begging Harry to come or to stop, Harry’s not sure. Either way, he wasn’t going to do either anytime soon.

Draco began to twist against his restraints, tugging so hard at the ropes that Harry knew they’d be raw by the time they were done. He could tell it was painful, his cock so hypersensitive that now fresh tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes, this time not out of desperation to come but out of desperation to stop. 

Harry leaned forward and kissed the droplets away, his ears filled with Draco’s cries, Draco’s screams. It reminds Harry of the first time Draco was spanked, not by the flat warm palm of his hand but by the thin switch, leaving the tiniest rows of red across his pale backside. 

Draco hadn’t been able to sit for a week without squirming, but he learned his lesson. Harry hoped this night taught Draco not to overwork himself in the future. 

Finally, when Draco’s tears were streaming across his face and his cock began to soften in his arse, Harry allowed himself to crest over the edge, coming all over Draco’s stomach and calling out Draco’s name.

As soon as his climax subsided, Harry pulled off of Draco’s oversensitive cock, and released the bindings from his wrists and ankles. He soothed the bites left in his skin from the rope, and cast a soothing cleansing charm across both of their bodies. 

Not noting any severe abrasions, Harry nestled into the pillows and pulled Draco to his chest, pliant and soft. He opened his lips, pouring cool water down his throat, and held him, rocking slightly as Draco came down from subspace.

“Sorry I was late,” Draco murmured quietly as Harry held him securely in his arms. 

“Don’t apologize to me. It’s you that you’re hurting.”

Draco curled into Harry’s side, and Harry pulled the comforter over them both. 

“I love you.” Draco said, his lips pressed against Harry’s chest, and Harry pulled him tighter still.

“I love you too. But next time you pull something like this you’re going to bed with a hard cock and your hands tied.”

Draco’s cock twitched against Harry’s thigh, and a part of Harry couldn’t wait until Draco broke his own rules again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your flails and happy comments, or please leave a kudo! It is the best thing. Also, follow me on tumblr! [@keyflight790](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keyflight790)


End file.
